


Here You Come Again

by celine_cooperjones



Series: Northside Diaries [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Smut, Smut, These two have so much history, What I imagine happening between high school and 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Who cares if they had once loved each other.Hell, who cared if they still do?It's so much easier to hate each other.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones
Series: Northside Diaries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Here You Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the FreakingOverFalice group chat for helping me plan, come up with ideas, and for reading over everything I send. This wouldn't have come out well if it weren't for them. 
> 
> (What I imagine happening between high school and 1x10.)

FP Jones was someone who always seemed to be in the back of Alice Smith's mind whether she liked it or not. 

When they were kids, she'd constantly wonder what the boy was doing and if he'd be wanting go out and play. 

As teenagers, she'd wonder if he had feelings for her and if he thought about them being together. 

And now, as an adult, she tries her best not to think of him, but she finds herself wondering what ever happened to the brown eyed boy she was oh so in love with for most of her life. 

Even now, engaged to Hal Cooper, she wonders from time to time what FP's doing. If he's found someone, if he ever went to college, if he's got a good job. 

But she hasn't spoken to him in years, since high school graduation when they spoke for the first time in months, having isolated herself after coming home from the Sisters. They had wished each other well and she hadn't seen him since. 

That is until now. 

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Alice's friend says as she and Alice walk towards the entrance of the Whyte Wyrm. 

"It's crazy, right? I mean we've been planning the wedding for months but it's just so crazy that it's here." 

Alice smiles as she walks into the biker bar for the first time in a long time. She looks over at Melinda and sees the woman's eyes flicking around the bar. "This is really where you want to spend your last night as a single woman?" 

"I loved it here when I was younger, it's fun, I promise. Just, give it a chance?" 

"Fine, but I'm getting drunk." 

"Well that is why we took a cab." She walks up to the bar and is greeted with the smiling face of the bartender. "Alice Smith as I live and breathe. It's been a long time." 

She grins at the older man. "Hi Hogeye, how are you?" 

"Doing fantastic, yourself?" 

"Same here. How's your wife? And the kids?" 

"Good and good. Jamie's going off to college in the fall." 

Alice's eyes grow wide in disbelief. "Oh wow, is he really that old now? I can remember when he was playing little league." 

"Crazy right? Time flies. Feels like just yesterday I was yelling at you and FP for stealing bottles from behind the bar." 

She laughs at the memory. "Well you always refused to serve us so we had to do it ourselves." 

"You were underage, I was just abiding the law." He chuckles. "What can I get you ladies?" 

"Can I get a glass of red wine, please?" Melinda requests and Hogeye nods before turning to Alice. 

"Let me guess, tequila, straight up," 

"Hold the worm." She says in unison with him, letting out a laugh. 

"I'll get those right to you." 

Melinda turns to her with a raised eyebrow. "Seem to know the bartender really well, clearly you did come here a lot." 

"It's like a second home, I've missed it here." 

"And FP? Who's that?" 

Alice feels her cheeks heat up. "Just an old friend." 

Hogeye comes back before Melinda can ask any more questions. "Alright, red wine," he places the glass in front of Melinda and sets down two shots in front of Alice. "And tequila." 

"Thanks Hogeye." 

"You drink just straight tequila? Who are you and what have you done with Alice?" Alice just laughs and tosses back one of the shots, hardly making a face as she sets the empty shot glass back down. "Jesus, does Hal know his soon to be wife is insane?" 

"It's not that bad." 

"Sure, whatever you say." 

"Hey Hogeye, can I get a beer?" 

She'd know that voice anywhere. 

She turns her head quickly and her jaw drops in disbelief when she sees none other than FP Jones standing there beside her. "FP?" 

His eyes grow wide when he turns to look at her. "Alice? God, I never thought I'd see you here again." 

"I haven't been here since high school, funny that tonight of all nights we're both here." She says, feeling her body grow warm. "How have you been? I haven't heard anything or seen you around town at all." 

"I just got back pretty recently," he pauses to thank Hogeye as the older man hands him his beer. 

Her eyebrows crinkle. "Where were you?" 

"I enlisted in the army after school." 

He'd jaw drops slightly. "Oh wow, I'm glad you made it out alright. Are you back for good?" 

"Yeah I can't go back there, it's a lot to handle." 

"I bet." She's silent for a moment as she takes him in. He's still so handsome. "You look good, not so much of a bean pole like in high school." 

"You look good too, I like the hair," He reaches out a hand to flick one of her shoulder length strands. "Though I was always fond of the wild curls." 

"Well I've got to fit in with the rest of the Northsiders." 

"Ah, you're a Northsider now?" 

She opens her mouth to answer but Melinda cuts her off. "She's marrying one actually." 

FP eyes flip back to Alice and down to her left hand where he finally notices the large diamond she's sporting on her finger. "Cooper?" 

She fiddles with the ring, suddenly feeling the weight of it on her hand. "Yeah, he proposed sophomore year of college." 

"Wow. Well congrats. When's the wedding?" 

"Tomorrow." Melinda answers. 

FP nods, clearly annoyed by the woman. "One last drink to celebrate being a single woman?" 

"You could say that, yeah." Alice agreed, staring into his dark eyes. He still makes her melt even after all these years. 

"Well you may not be single as of tomorrow, but I am. Which is why I'm going to go talk to that cute guy over there." She slips off her stool and Alice rolls her eyes as she walks off. 

"Nice friend you've got there." FP scoffs. 

"Friend is a loose term. I just needed another bridesmaid, she's someone I met in college." She gestures to the now empty stool next to her. "Do you want to sit?" 

"Won't she tell Hal?" 

"So what if she does? We're just two friends catching up." She raises an eyebrow at him. 

He nods and takes the seat next to her. "Yeah, harmless." 

Or so she thought. 

It's not too long before Melinda leaves with the guy and Alice and FP find themselves moving closer to one another. 

It's not long until his lips meet hers in an electrifying kiss that spreads down to her toes. 

And she soon finds her back against the door to FP's office, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrusts up into her. 

Everything's changed, but the one thing that remained the same? FP still knew how to make her toes curl. 

_____

The guilt eats away at her from that night forward, and, the next day, after the wedding when Hal is undressing her in their honeymoon suite, she finds her mind drifting back to FP and how good he had felt. 

She loves Hal, really she does, but she's not so sure she can confidently say she regrets what happened with FP. 

It felt like she was seventeen again. Before college, before mortgages and bills, before engagements and wedding planning and talks of children. It felt like she was Alice Smith again, not Alice-soon to be-Cooper. It felt like she could finally breathe. 

So no, she doesn't regret it, but she does feel guilty. 

_____ 

Life had been hectic since then. 

In the short span of two years since she and FP had hooked up, she had gotten married, signed on to be co-owner of the Riverdale Register, and had a baby. 

Little Polly quickly became the most important part of her life, her pride and joy. But it's also nice when she can just escape for a bit, even if it's just to pick up take out. 

Polly had been a terror all day. From not wanting to eat, to crying her head off every time Alice set her down or was out of sight for the briefest moment. When Hal suggested they grab takeout she had jumped at the chance to go pick it up. And so, she places the crying baby in Hal's arms and hurries off to Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, enjoying the few minutes of silence. 

"Hey there, Alice. How are you?" Pop Tate greets her. 

She smiles at the man. "I'm great, Pop. How are you?" 

"Fantastic. How's the little one?" 

"Growing like a weed." 

"Crazy how fast it happens." 

"That's for sure." 

"What can I get for you?" 

"Two cheeseburgers, a large order of fries, a chocolate shake and a vanilla." 

"Coming right up." 

She pays for the food and waits patiently at the counter, drumming her fingers on the marble. 

The bell above the door rings and it's quickly accompanied by a deep voice. A voice she'd know anywhere. 

"Al?" 

He'd know that ass anywhere. 

She whips her head around quick as lightning, eyes growing wide at the sight of FP Jones. "FP?" 

He lets his eyes fall to her ass one more time, a move that doesn't go unnoticed by her, and then he joins her at the counter. "Been a long time." 

"Crazy how time flies." 

He nods. "Feels like it was just yesterday." She blushes slightly, wondering if he thinks about it as often as she does. "How was the wedding?" 

"Beautiful. Stressful, but beautiful. After the ceremony was over it was smooth sailing." 

He smiles. "Well congrats," his eyes drift down to her left hand, taking in the set on her finger. "Doesn't your hand ever hurt? That thing must way a ton." 

She lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "It's not heavy." He raises an eyebrow at her and she takes his hand, setting her palm in his his. "See? Not heavy." 

"Alright, point taken." He rubs his thumb along her knuckles before letting go and Alice feels her stomach do somersaults. 

"So? Anything else exciting going on in your life?" 

"Well I'm the co-owner or the Riverdale Register." 

He smiles, a big goofy grin. "Seriously? That's amazing, Al. I know that was always a dream of yours to be a journalist. Co-owner, that's huge." 

"I'm quite proud of it." She smiles, not wanting to gush too much even though she knows he'd be all ears. He always loved listening to her y'all about her hopes and dreams, would sit there with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes as he stared at her with pure adoration. "I also had a baby." 

He looks shocked for a moment but then he stares her up and down and she suddenly feels very self conscious. Her body isn't the same as it was before she brought her baby girl into the world, and FP knew her body. 

"There's no way you had a baby." He decides. "You look too good." 

"Thank you?" She raises an eyebrow at him and laughs softly. 

"I mean it in a good way, it's just, most new mom's look like they're a new mom. All sleep deprived and whatnot. But you? You..." he blushes as he tries to think of what to say without crossing a line. "Fuck it. You look hot." 

She feels her face heat up, her entire body thrumming with excitement at his words. "I don't feel so hot, I feel like a cow, practically am one with how much she eats." 

"A baby girl, huh?" 

She smiles softly and nods her head. "Polly." 

He smiles too, still staring at her, he never could quite keep his eyes off of her. "Sounds like a cutie. Does she look like you or Hal?" 

"Well she's still a baby so it's kind of hard to tell, but I'd say a good mix of both. She's definitely got his eyes though." 

"Well hopefully everything else is you." 

She laughs. "How about you? What have you been up to?" 

"Just living life, nothing too exciting." 

"Have you um... have you been to the Wyrm?" She stammers our the question, the handsome man in front of her erasing all thoughts from her head. 

He chuckles. "Well I'm the king so yes." 

"Right, right. Forgot, you have your own office and everything." 

It all comes flooding back to her like a tidal wave. The sound of her back hitting the door as he shoved her up against it, his ragged breathing in her ear, the moans he let out when he was deep inside her. The way his beard felt against her neck as he nipped along her throat, the way his large hands felt as they travelled her body, and the way he felt inside her, sending her over the edge so easily. 

"I don't really like spending much time in there." 

She arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "How come?" 

"It's too distracting." He turns his head and meets her eyes and she just knows he's reliving the night in his head. 

Like her, he hadn't been able to get it out of his mind, constantly wondering what she had thought afterwards, if she hated him, if she ended things with Hal. Part of him foolishly thought she would be coming into the bar again, running into his arms and kissing him. 

It was hard to get anything done when all he could think about was her moans and her little gasps in his ear. Her legs around his waist, her nails scratching down his back, her lips against his. It's all too much. 

And with any other girl he'd be able to forget it. But Alice isn't just any other girl. 

"Distracting?" 

He hums. "And I know you know why." 

She swallows hard and inches closer to him. "I do. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't distract me sometimes." 

"Oh yeah?" 

She nods. "I'm a little ashamed to admit that I've thought about it at times when I shouldn't have," She lets her fingertips dance along his hand and he feels his jeans grow tighter. "If you catch my drift?" 

So what if she took advantage of the removable shower head? And so what if she had thought about FP while doing so. 

"Drift caught." He steps closer to her, his cologne filling her senses. "And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done the same." 

"Well that was two years ago, I'm sure in those two years we've fine-tuned our techniques." 

He smirks. "Not that there was anything wrong with our techniques to begin with." 

She blushes. "No, no. But it's a real shame we'll never know if we've gotten any better." 

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Alice... are you? Are you trying to hint at something here?" 

"That depends... what would you say?" 

"Al, you know what I would say." He reaches out a hand and lets his fingertip trace her jawline. "But I'm not the one who's married here. So, if you're suggesting what I think you are, the balls in your court. It's all on you." 

She thinks on it for a moment. She knows she shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but he's FP. And he's standing there in front of her, looking so effortlessly sexy and smelling so good and, well? Fuck it. 

She silently laces her fingers with his and leads them to the bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" 

She nods. "Please." 

That's all the confirmation he needs before he's gripping her hips and yanking her towards him, kissing her for the first time in two years. It's still as good as he remembers, her lips still so soft against his, and he's sure he could kiss her forever. 

"We have to be quick." She tells him, shoving his flannel off. 

He chuckles. "If we have to be quick why are you undressing me?" 

"Because I like looking at you with your shirt off." She shrugs, pulling his t-shirt off of him. 

"I like you with your shirt off too." He pulls her blouse up and over her head, setting it on the sink, something she seems pleased with immediately. 

He stares at her breasts, encased in a soft pink bra, and he fights off the urge to take it off of her. The night at the Wyrm had been the same, too caught up in the moment to remove any more clothes than necessary. 

She notices his dilemma and tilts his face up. "You can see them next time." 

He arches an eyebrow. "There's going to be a next time?" 

She narrows her eyes at him. "Depends how good you make it." 

He smirks at the challenge and grabs her butt through her jeans. "Take off your pants then." 

She tries to hide her face so he doesn't see the effect his words have on her but he notices anyway. 

He unzips his own pants, hand slipping into his boxers as he watches her take her pants off. He's not even surprised that her panties match her bra, her panties had matched her bra at the Wyrm that night too. Well, from the quick glimpse he saw, they had. 

He tries to hide the look of shock and arousal on his face as she pulls her panties down and off, slipping them in his back pocket. 

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her slowly, backing her up against the counter. She takes the hint and lets him hoist her up onto it, legs wrapping around his waist as she reaches her hand into his boxers to line him up. 

"Wait," he mumbles against her lips. He pulls back and takes her in momentarily, cheeks red and flushed, lips swollen from his kisses, hair slightly messed up from his fingers in it. She's a vision. "How uh... how gentle should I be?" 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" 

"You just had a baby, Al. Are you like... broken down there? How gentle do I need to be?" 

She smiles a little, she's surprised that he even thought about that. She presses a soft kiss to his lips. "You don't have to be gentle at all." He blinks. "Polly's six months old, and Hal and I have already-" She shakes her head, starting over. "No I'm not broken, I've been in the clear for months, now please get inside me before I strangle you." 

He smirks. "Yes ma'am." 

_____ 

"How's things with Gladys?" Fred asks FP as they and Mary sit together in the living room. 

"Alright I guess. She's in the second trimester now so things are getting serious." 

Mary smiles. "I still can't believe you're going to be a father." 

He can't believe it either, if he's being honest. 

He and Gladys had been hooking up for almost two months before she dropped the bombshell on him that she was pregnant with his baby. 

It had forced them to grow up and re-evaluate their lives and become an actual, serious couple. 

"It's crazy right?" 

"There must be something in the water," Mary says. "I swear most of the '94 class is popping out a kid in the next few months." 

"Really?" FP questions with a quirk of his eyebrow. He knows he and Mary are both expecting children but he doesn't know who else. 

Mary nods. "I'm friends with Hermione on Facebook and she and Hiram are expecting their first. Sierra and Miles, Tom and Kathy, Penelope and Clifford, Alice-" 

FP cuts her off, eyes growing wide at the mention of the blonde. "Alice?" 

Mary nods. "Her and Hal are on baby number two, I got an invite to the baby shower." She passed FP the invite and watches as he turns pale. "You okay?" 

"I'll be back." He stands up from the couch without another word and rushes out of the house. 

His heart beats so loud as he walks across the street, he can hear it in his ears, drowning out his surroundings. 

He walks up the steps to the cooper household and knocks sharply on the scarlet door. He can hear someone shuffling around inside and soon Alice is in front of him, her daughter clutched to her chest. 

Her jaw drops at the sight of him and she nudges Polly away from her breast to cover herself. She had expected it to be Fred or Mary, not FP, so she hadn't bothered interrupting Polly's feed. "FP? What are you doing here?" She questions, turning slightly so she can adjust herself and the baby without flashing him. He notices the small bump she's sporting and he feels sick to his stomach. "FP?" Alice snaps him out of his daze. "You made me get up to answer the door and I've got a very hungry baby, is there something you need?" She cuddles the, now crying, baby close, rubbing her back to soothe her. 

He feels bad for interrupting the little one's feed but he needs to know. "Is it mine?" 

She stares at him. Does he know about Charles? She hadn't told anyone that FP was the father, it was a secret she kept to herself, and the thought of him somehow knowing makes her want to cry. 

She likes to think of Charles as little as possible, the memory of the baby she had given up, half her, half FP, too much to bear. 

"W-what?" She stammers. 

"Mary said you're pregnant and we hooked up not too long ago, so is it mine?" 

She sighs in relief. "No. It's not yours." 

"Are you sure?" He questions. "I mean I pulled out in time, at least I think I did, I-" 

"You did." Alice assures him. "It's not yours, the baby is one hundred percent Hal's." 

"One hundred percent?" 

She nods. "We has sex, what? Five months ago? I'm only two months along. It's not yours, FP. You can relax." 

"Thank God." He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly backtracks. "Oh God, don't take that the wrong way I just mean... what a mess they would be. I mean with Hal and Gladys, it would just-" 

"Gladys?" She arches an eyebrow in confusion. 

He nods. "My uh... girlfriend? We're expecting a little one too." 

She's stunned, she had no idea FP was seeing anyone, let alone expecting a baby. "Well congratulations. When?" 

"She's due October fifth." 

"Oh wow, do you know the gender?" 

He smiles a little. "Yeah, a boy." 

"That's great, FP. Really." She smiles genuinely. 

"Thanks, Al." He stares at her for a moment before looking down at the baby in her arms. "I'm assuming this is Polly?" 

She nods and situates the little girl for FP to see better. "Yeah this is her," she looks down at her. "Can you wave to FP, baby?" 

Polly flaps her little hand at him, gurgling as she lets out a toothless grin. "Well aren't you a cutie." He coos. "You look like your mama." He looks up at Alice and watches as her cheeks blush at the comment. "I'll let you go back to feeding her, I'm sorry for bothering you, I just had to know." 

"I understand, it's okay." 

He nods and looks back at Polly who's now wrapped her tiny fist around his finger. "And I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch time, kiddo." He looks back up at Alice. "I'll see you around, Al." 

"Bye FP," she pauses before closing the door. "Congratulations again. You're going to be a great dad." 

_____

Elizabeth Cooper came screaming into their lives on December 15th, three days after her due date, weighing in at 7 lbs, 4 oz. 

Their newest baby had only stopped crying once she was placed on Alice's chest, blinking up at her mother with light grey eyes. Alice had felt an instant bond with the little girl. 

Polly had been a daddy's girl from the moment she was born. Hal could get her to fall asleep easily, could calm her down easily, Alice? Not so much. 

But Betty was different. She was a very happy baby, quiet and content, she ate well, slept well, and rarely cried. 

She was a dream and Alice couldn't be happier. She had two perfect daughters and a husband who gave her the world, life was good. 

FP Jones became a father on October 2nd. The baby boy weighed 8 lbs, 9 oz and instantly became the most important thing in his father's life. 

FP was sure he had only ever really been in love once, but when he held his son in his arms for the first time he felt an indescribable wave of love for the little boy. 

He vowed to do right by him. To protect him and give him the best life possible, try his best to give him the life he never had. 

He didn't know much about parenting but there was one thing he knew for sure; he would never end up like father. 

_____ 

Having a one year old and a newborn was a tough thing to juggle, especially while Hal was at work. Polly was incredibly cranky due to her new teeth coming in, and when she wasn't crying she spent most of her day waddling around the house, getting into everything. Alice was just grateful they had baby proofed. 

When Hal came home and mentioned their need for groceries, Alice quickly offered to go. Betty was sleeping and Polly was snuggled up in Hal's arms, surely he could handle them for an hour while she took a break to collect her sanity. 

That's where FP found her. 

He saw her in the produce section, looking over the apples and picking out the best ones and he briefly thought about turning his cart around but instead he moved in the direction of her. 

He lightly bumped her cart with his and she flipped her head around. "Sorry-" she smiles when she sees him. "Oh it's you. Hi." 

"Hey. How are you?" 

"I'm good, yourself?" 

"Fantastic." He smiles at her and looks her up and down. "You look good." 

She feels her cheeks heat up, he makes her blush so easily. "Thank you. So do you." 

"I heard you have another daughter?" 

She nods. "Elizabeth." 

"Congratulations, how is she?" 

"An angel. Polly on the other hand is teething and walking, and testing my patience." 

"God, she's walking now?" She nods. "Time flies, huh?" 

"That it does." She smiles at him, expectantly. "So? Tell me all about being a new dad." 

He grins. "He's perfect, Al. He's such a good baby. And he's so cute, he's smart too. He's only five months old but I just know he's going to be a little genius." 

"I'm so happy for you. You're beaming." 

"I can't believe it, I never even thought I'd be a dad." 

The words hit her hard. He was a dad years ago, he just never knew. 

"I'm sure you're a great one." 

"I just want to give him the best life possible, y'know?" 

"I know, that's what I want for the girls. I want them to have the life I never did growing up." 

"I'm with you on that, I don't ever want to be like my dad." 

"You won't be," she assures him. Feeling guilty for telling him he would be back in high school. "You're nothing like that man, you never will be." 

He smiles at her. "That means a lot, Alice. Thank you." 

She shrugs. "It's the truth." 

"I've missed you," he admits, watching as her hand pauses over the apple she was about to pick up. "It's always nice bumping into you, I like talking to you." 

"I've missed you too." She admits. "Maybe we could finish up our shopping and then talk a little more?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

And so, they continued through their shopping lists, following one another down the aisles as they crossed things off. 

He stuck around and waited for her as she paid, even as he struggled to keep a hold on the multiple bags in his hands. 

And when they walked outside to their cars, he suggested they grab a coffee at Pop's and she had agreed. 

However that idea was quickly foiled and he soon found himself in the backseat of Alice's station wagon, pants dragged down to his ankles, Alice's breasts in his hands as she rode him. 

That definitely wasn't on the grocery list, though neither of them are complaining. 

_____ 

The next four years were a whirlwind. 

She had spent months trying to find the perfect daycare for the girls when she went back to work. 

She slipped back into her job easily, instantly taking back control in the office and keeping everyone in line. 

Polly started school, the milestone making Alice proud but melancholy as she had to deal with the fact that her daughter was growing up. 

Betty started school the year after, and while Alice thought it would be easier this time around, it proved to not be the case. Every single morning Betty would cry for Alice not to leave her, making Alice emotional and forcing Hal to pull his wife into his arms and soothe her. 

FP had an easier time. To be fair, he was only raising one child, whereas Alice was raising two under the age of six. 

Jughead was a smart kid, something FP took pride in. He was happy and healthy and always had a full stomach, something FP couldn't say he had himself at that age. 

Jughead was excited to start school, even if FP wasn't so excited to see him go. 

He busied himself with work, working at Andrew's construction. Fred had set up his hours so he was off early enough to go pick up Jughead from school, and for that, he was incredibly grateful. 

FP and Alice hadn't seen each other much since the day at the grocery store, just caught each other sometimes and would exchange a friendly greeting before continuing on. 

Once the kids started school, they saw each other more often and would chat with one another as they waited for the kids to come out, but nothing more ever came of it. 

That is, until the night his world came crashing down around him. 

Tensions were high in the Jones household, money was tight and bills were late, and FP and Gladys were in the middle of a very heated argument. 

"You need to ask Fred for a raise." Gladys says for what feels like the one hundredth time. 

FP rolls his eyes. "Gladys, I already told you I can't do that. Fred is already doing so much for us, he hired me without even interviewing and he always gives me the best jobs. I can't ask him for a raise, it wouldn't be right." 

"Well how are we going to pay these damn bills, FP?" She yells. 

"Would you keep your voice down?" He hisses. "Jughead is sleeping and I'd rather him not hear us yelling at each other." 

"Well what the fuck are we going to do? We're living in a tin can and can barely afford it." 

"Maybe we could if you'd go out and get a job." 

She clenches her jaw. "Who's going to be here for Jughead?" 

"Me! I'm off everyday at three o'clock, I'd be here for him." He sighs. "It was different when he wasn't in school, I understood you being here because daycare is expensive and we couldn't afford it, but he's in school now. You don't need to be here every day. Go get a fucking job!" 

"You're a piece of shit." She scoffs. 

"Me? At least I'm working to keep a roof over our heads, I'm trying to give our son the best life possible, you don't even seem like you care. You just sit around and complain about the fact that we don't have any money but you don't actually do anything about it!" 

"Fuck you." She storms off into their bedroom and he cringes as she slams the door. He walks over to Jughead's room, peeking in to check on him and make sure he's still asleep. 

Gladys comes out a few moments later and shoves past him, storming into Jughead room and packing a bag full of his things. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Leaving." 

"Like hell you are." He growls. 

She stares at him. "What are you going to do to stop me? Hit me?" 

He feels his eyes well up that she'd even say that. She knows his dad used to beat on him, knows he's scared he'll turn out the same. 

"I would never lay a hand on you and you know it." He manages to get out. "But you are not taking my son away, I'll give him a better life than you ever will." 

"I'm going to my parents. We'll be fine." 

He catches her elbow as she leans down to pick up Jughead. "Gladys, please." He pleads with her. "Please don't take him. If you want to leave me, you go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you. But don't take my son." 

She turns away from him and lifts the little boy into her arms. "Mommy?" He groggily speaks. "Is it morning?" 

"No, baby. You and I are just going on a little trip okay?" 

"Daddy too?" FP feels his heart break. 

"No, daddy's staying here." 

He pouts. "I want him to come too." 

"You'll see him soon, we're just going to go see grandma and grandpa for a bit." 

"I want daddy to come." He says, voice shaky as his eyes well up with tears. He reaches out for FP but Gladys keeps a tight grip on him. 

FP takes his hand, feeling the boy hold on tight. "Gladys, please think about this." 

"I've thought about it and we're going." She slips past him, causing Jughead's hand to fall from FP's. 

"When am I going to see him?" He asks, voice thick with tears. 

Gladys sighs. "I'll call you." 

She slams the door behind her and FP sinks down to the floor, crying into his hands. 

This is easily the worst night of his life. 

He feels like doing something reckless, the thought of a beer sounding incredibly appealing, but he's afraid one will turn into ten and he doesn't want to go down that road. 

So he does something else reckless and pulls out his phone, typing on the small keyboard to the one person he hopes will answer. 

He knows he could call Fred and he would be there in an instant, but there's something drawing him to Alice. Maybe it's because she's seen him at his most vulnerable, or maybe it's because she somehow makes everything seem okay. 

He gets a response a few minutes later; A simple message informing him she's on her way. 

He hears tires crunch on the gravel outside and he lifts himself up so he can open the door. 

She's standing there, no makeup, hair pulled back, wearing a sweater and lounge pants, as if she came straight from bed to come see him. 

"I'm sorry, Alice, I just-" 

She shakes her head to cut him off, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her before wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You don't have to apologize." 

"You have kids, a husband. I shouldn't have asked you to come." 

"I would've came anyway." She tells him, his eyes flicker down to meet hers and it's the first time she sees the pain swimming in his beautiful brown eyes. "I want to make sure you're alright." 

"Thank you." He whispers. "I was going to call Fred but... I don't know, you just, you make things better. You help me forget. You've seen me at my worst." 

"Well you've seen me at mine." She takes his hand in her and leads them over to the sofa. "Wanna tell me what happened?" 

"I don't even know. We were fighting about money, and bills, and she told me to ask Fred for a raise, but I can't do that. He's already bending over backwards to help us out in any way he can, I can't ask for more money." He sighs. "I told her she needs to get a job and it just progressed from there." 

"She's not working?" 

He shakes his head. "Which was fine when Jughead wasn't in school because we couldn't afford daycare, so it was just easier for her to stay with him during the day. But he's in school now and she hasn't made any effort to find a job. Instead she just sits around and complains about money." 

Alice sighs. "Where did they go?" 

"She said she was going to her parents, in fucking Toledo." He leans his head back against the couch and squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't care if she leaves me, that's fine, I'm not going to stop her. But taking our son?" 

Alice frowns, reaching out a hand to hold his. "I'm sorry, FP. Did she say anything when she left? She can't just take your son, and from the sounds of it you have a much better case going for yourself than she does." 

"She just said she'd call me." 

"Maybe you could talk to Mary if she doesn't, I'm sure she could help." 

He nods. "Hopefully it doesn't have to come to that." He turns to look at her, seeing the concern written all over her face. "Thank you." 

She arches an eyebrow. "For what?" 

"For coming here. It means a lot. Thank you." 

She gives him a small smile. "Of course, I just want to make sure you're okay." 

"How are the kids doing?" 

"Good, really good. They're loving school." 

FP smiles. "Jug loves it too." 

"He, Betty and Archie seem to be the best of friends. She's always telling me about all the fun they have at recess." 

"Yeah he gets pretty excited telling us too, I'm glad he's enjoying himself." He looks down at their hands, still clasped together. "How's Hal?" 

"He's... fine. We're working hard at the Register, getting lots done." 

"That's good, I've been reading it, it's gotten much better since you two took over." 

"Thank you, FP." 

"Where does Hal think you are?" He asks, watching as she shifts uncomfortably, he knows Hal wouldn't be okay with her coming to see him. 

"At a friends. I told him someone I know was having relationship troubles." 

"I'm sorry, I made you come out here late at night, you had to lie to your husband-" 

"Well technically I'm not lying." She insists. "You are my friend and you are having relationship troubles." 

He lets out a deep breath. "I've missed you, Al. It's been four years since we talked for more than five minutes." 

"I know, I've missed you too. I'm glad you messaged me. Maybe not under these circumstances but still." 

"Well then maybe I'll message you more often." 

She smiles at him. "I'd like that." She lets her thumb rub along his knuckles and he squeezes her hand a little tighter, looking up and meeting her eyes. 

He stares at her for a moment, eyed flicking down to her lips and, before he can stop himself, he leans in and kisses her for the first time in four years. 

He pulls back and sighs. "Shit I'm sorry, Al." 

She shakes her head and takes his face in her hands. "Shhh." She kisses him slowly, sweeping her tongue past his lips. 

He melts into her touch, savouring the feeling of her lips on his, it's been so long since he last kissed her and he never wants to go that long again. 

He sets a hand on her waist, the other slipping up and into her hair. He tugs gently so he can have access to her neck, and covers the smooth expanse of her throat in nipping kisses, soothing them with his tongue afterwards. 

She lets out a soft gasp, pushing herself closer to him. She hooks her leg over his thigh and moves herself into his lap, immediately gluing their lips back together. 

She grinds her hips down against him and he lets out a sharp breath. "Fuck, Alice." 

"Your shirt." She mumbles against his lips and he takes the hint, pulling it up and over his head. Her eyes gleam as she looks at his shirtless torso. She runs her hands appreciatively down his stomach. "You're so hot." 

"So are you. Fuck." He grips her butt tightly, pulling her closer to him. He pushes her sweater up and presses a kiss to her abdomen as more skin is revealed. 

He pushes her sweater up and over her head, throwing it to the floor next to his t-shirt. He doesn't even try and hide the fact that he's blatantly staring at her breasts, still hidden in her bra. 

She notices him staring and smiles, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She lets the lace fall away and she feels him firm up even more underneath her. 

"Fuck. Come here." He growls, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close, making her let out a giggle that quickly turns into a moan when he sucks her nipple into his mouth. 

She presses closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck as her hand slips up to keep his head where it is. 

He tightens his grip on her. "Do you want to go... uh, bedroom or here?" 

She thinks on it for a moment. They could lose the moment if they move the bedroom, but she also knows that the couch leaves them limited space. 

This time feels different then the last times and ultimately that makes her decision. "Bedroom." 

He nods and stands up with her still in his arms, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her off to his room. 

He lays her down on his bed, and hovers over her, letting a hand run through her hair. "You're so beautiful, Alice." 

She doesn't know what to say, so instead of words, she kisses him slowly, hooking a leg around his hip to pull him down against her. 

He plucks at the waistband of her pants and she arches her hips up to urge him to continue. 

He trails a series of kisses between the valley of her breasts, down her abdomen, until he reaches the top of her pants. He pulls the drawstring loose with his teeth, hands skimming up her torso to grasp her breasts in his hands. 

He pulls her pants down her long legs, discarding them onto the floor before moving back up to take off her panties. 

He lifts her legs up and hooks them over his shoulders, turning his head and pressing a kiss to her thigh. 

He licks up her slit and moans against her body. He hasn't tasted her since they were teenagers and she still tastes the same. 

He brings her over the edge in record time, her fingers clutching at his hair, pulling at the strands as her moans filled the room. 

"Take off your pants." She tells him breathlessly. 

He smirks at her and presses one last kiss to her thigh before standing up and pushing down his sweatpants, leaving him just as naked as she is. 

They stare in awe at one another for a few moments. All of their hookups were quick, not enough time allotted to completely undress. 

"You're so damn beautiful, Al." 

"So are you." She blushes and reaches for him. 

He hovers above her, the weight of his member, heavy against her thigh. "Are you sure about this, Alice?" 

She nods, leaning her head up to kiss him again. "Please." 

He situates himself between her thighs and slowly pushes inside her. She clutches onto him tightly, nails biting into his shoulders as he fills her up so completely. 

He draws his hips back and thrusts into her slowly, peppering kisses wherever he can reach. 

She falls apart first, clenching around him tightly and letting his name fall from her lips. 

He buries his face in her throat as he comes deep inside her, whispering her name as he falls apart. 

He drops a soft kiss to her lips before pulling out and laying beside her. He feel his throat tighten and before he can stop it, tears well up in his eyes. 

He tries to hide them but Alice notices, immediately growing concerned. "Hey... hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" She questions, palm stroking his cheek. 

He nods. "I'm just... thank you." He lets out. "For always being here for me, thank you. It's been a terrible night and you somehow made it bearable." He sighs. "I'm sorry, I make you leave your family to come here so late at night, you have to deal with me and my shitty problems, and now I'm crying." 

She smiles softly and opens her arms for him. "Come here." 

He curls his arms around her small waist, resting his head on her chest as her arms encircle him. She runs her fingers through his hair to calm him down. "Its okay, after the night you've had it's understandable that you're upset." 

"You shouldn't have to deal with my problems though. I guess I'm just so used to you always being my go-to when we were teenagers." 

"I'm okay with being your go-to... you're mine." She feels his arms tighten around her and she smiles to herself. "Get some sleep, FP. Things will be okay." 

She stays with him until he's snoring softly and she's sure he's asleep. She's had to resist her own urge to cuddle up to him and succumb to sleep, but she knows she can't, Hal just thinks she's checking on a friend, she wouldn't know how to explain her being out all night. 

As carefully as possible she untangles his arms from around her and slips out of bed, watching with a small smile as he instead snuggles up to a pillow, staying asleep. He always has been a heavy sleeper, at least that's never changed even though everything else in their lives has. 

She slips on her pants and panties and heads out to the living room to find her bra and sweater. She writes him a quick note before leaving, placing it on the pillow next to him. And with one final glance at him, she locks the door behind her and walks out to her car. 

She doesn't expect the tears that come when she gets into her car. Doesn't expect to be slammed with the realization of her feelings for FP. But she finds herself gripping onto her steering wheel tightly as she breaks down, realizing for the first time since she was seventeen, that she's in love with FP Jones. 

_____ 

When he wakes up his head aches from a combination of crying and low quality sleep. He had hoped he would wake up and find it was all just some horrible dream, thought he'd wake up to the smell of bacon and the sound of Jughead's loud giggling. 

Instead, he wakes up naked, exhausted and alone in his bed. 

He looks over beside him, where Alice last laid beside him, finding a folded piece of paper in her place. 

I'm sorry I couldn't stay, I'm sure you understand why I couldn't. I hope you feel a bit better when you wake up and whether you do or not, my phone is on if you need to talk. Please don't hesitate.   
\- Alice 

He feels incredibly guilty for taking her away from her husband and kids and he feels even worse that they ended up sleeping together again. 

He reaches over to his nightstand and grabs the phone, dialling Alice's phone number. 

She answers almost immediately. "Hello?" 

"Hey Al, it's me." 

"Oh hi," he can practically hear the smile in her voice. "how are you feeling?" 

"Not great. I uh... are you alone? Like can you talk?" 

"Yeah, I can. What's up?" 

"I just... I hope you're not regretting what happened last night. I feel awful." 

"Why do you feel awful?" 

"Because I invited you over to talk me down and then we ended up having sex. I just don't want you think that's why I invited you over, I promise that wasn't my intention." 

"Oh FP, I know. I know you wouldn't do that. I honestly felt bad myself since you were so vulnerable." 

He smirks. "Don't worry about it, it's okay." He thinks for a moment. "Maybe we could talk some more sometime soon?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that. How about lunch on Tuesday?" 

He smiles. "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at Pop's? Does one o'clock work?" 

"Looking forward to it." 

_____

FP had been busying himself with housework ever since Gladys left three days ago. 

The house was spotless, but still, he cleaned for hours and hours, trying to keep his mind off of Gladys leaving. 

He's washing up the already clean dishes when he hears the front door open, his heart feeling like it's dropped into his stomach when Jughead's voice sounds through the trailer. "Daddy!" 

He abandons the plate he was scrubbing, sure he had heard it shatter as he dropped it back in the sink, and runs towards the voice. 

Jughead leaps into his arms as soon as he's in sight and FP holds him close, squeezing his eyes shut to keep his tears in. 

"Hey buddy, I missed you. How was grandma and grandpa's?" 

"Super fun! We went to the park, we played with my toys, and I stayed up late with grandpa, and I made cookies with grandma!" Jughead gushes and FP grins. 

"Sounds like you had a good time." 

"I missed you though." Jughead says sadly, wrapping his tiny arms tighter around FP's neck, as if he'll never let go. 

"I missed you too, buddy. What do you say we have a sleepover in mommy and I'd bed? We can stay up late and watch some movies together." 

Jughead nods excitedly, both he and FP turning to the door when Gladys walks inside. He stares at her. "Hey." 

"Hi." She greets him quietly. "Sorry were busy? He wanted to surprise you so I let him run ahead while I grabbed our bags." 

"No, I was just doing dishes, it's fine." He swallows thickly. "You said you were going to call." 

"I know, I was. I was planning to stay longer but... I found out something that prompted me to cut the trip short." 

"What? Are we late on another bill? You come home early to berate me?" She sighs and shakes her head, walking towards him. He notices the tears welled up in her eyes when she gets closer. His eyebrows furrow. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"I'm pregnant." She croaks out, her voice barely above a whisper. His eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly. "I took a test while we were in Toledo. I have it if you want to see it." 

"Later." He tells her. "How? How did this happen, we use condoms every time!" 

Her eyes flicker over to Jughead who seems more interested in playing with his dad's beard then listening to their conversation. "We used condoms before too and I got pregnant with him." They're both silent for a moment as the realization that they're about to have another baby dawns on them. "I'm sorry." 

He shakes his head and reaches out to pull her into a hug. She buries her face in his neck, breathing him in as she tries not to cry. 

"We'll be fine. We can do this." He assures her. 

Her head lifts up off his shoulder. "How?" 

He shrugs. "We'll find a way." 

_____

Hi you've reached FP Jones, I cant come to the phone right but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to-

Alice ends the call with a sigh. She's been waiting at the diner for nearly forty minutes and FP hasn't showed. She's texted him, called him, nothing. 

She had been looking forward to seeing him again, she loves being with him, talking to him, laughing with him. The least he could of done was tell her he wasn't coming. 

"Alice? Would you like to order?" Pop asks her, seeing the disappointment on her face. "Another milkshake maybe?" 

She forces a smile. "Thanks Pop, but I'll just get the bill." 

He frowns. "Don't worry about it, it's on the house." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"I can tell you were waiting for someone, you already wasted your time, why waste your money too?" 

She gives his hand a squeeze, offering him a more genuine smile. "Thank you, Pop. Really, it means a lot." 

She grabs her purse and heads out to her car, willing away tears as she drives back to work. 

_____ 

She hasn't heard from him in three months. She sees him in the parking lot at the kids' school but, unlike before, now they don't get out of their cars. 

She thinks about him constantly, going over and over in her mind what could've possibly made him bail on her and completely shut her out. She's sure it had to do with Gladys coming back, but it's not like their plans were a date. Sure they had slept together but that didn't make them a couple now, they were just two friends, helping each other through life. 

She's adamant that's all they are. She constantly tells herself she doesn't love him, that she loves the familiarity of him, the past with him, but it's hard to lie to yourself. 

His heart ached every time she messaged him, wanting so badly to answer her. He vowed to do right by Gladys, had even taken vows to prove himself; marrying her at city hall a week after she broke the news to him. 

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Alice. There was so much he wanted to say to her when they were supposed to have lunch. So much he couldn't say. 

He wanted to thank her, and tell her how grateful he was that she came by. But he also wanted to tell her that he's been in love with her for as long as he can remember. 

But with a wife, a kid and another on the way, loving another woman is a tricky thing. 

_____

"Can I have chicken nuggets and a big milkshake?" 

"Sure baby," Alice agrees as she unbuckles Betty from her car seat. "whatever you want." 

"I want a strawberry one!" 

"You do, huh?" She clasps her hand in the four year old's and carefully leads them across the parking lot into the diner. 

Pop lights up at the sight of them. "Well there's two of my favourite customers. What can I get for you?" 

Betty looks up at Alice who gestures for her to order what she wants. Betty grins and looks back at Pop. "Can I please have chicken nuggets and a big strawberry milkshake." 

Pop chuckles as he writes down the order. "Sure kiddo, coming right up. Alice? What would you like?" 

"I'll get a cheeseburger and onion rings. A veggie burger with fries, and another order of chicken nuggets." 

"Polly wants a big milkshake to, mommy!" Betty insists. 

Alice smiles at her daughter. "Right, how could I forget. And a chocolate milkshake too, please." 

"A big chocolate milkshake." Betty corrects. 

The bell above the door catches the attention of the four year old and Alice's head turns quickly when she hears her gasp. 

"Juggie!" Betty squeals, making a bee line to the door. 

Alice whips her head around and watches as FP and Jughead enter the diner. For a moment she thinks it's just them, but when he shifts slightly, she notices Gladys behind him, hanging up her sweater on the coat rack. 

Her heart sinks when she sees the noticeable bump under the woman's shirt. That's why FP went awol. 

"Mommy, I'm going to go sit with Juggie." Betty informs her. FP's head lifts up at the mention of Alice but she keeps her eyes glued on the children. 

"Ok but we have to go soon, otherwise dinner will be cold." 

"I'll go sit with them," She hears Gladys tell FP. "you can order for us all right?" 

"Yeah of course." He smiles at her and she lifts up on her toes to give him a kiss before following the kids to a booth. 

Alice meets his eyes then. He stares at her, taking her in. It's been four months since he last saw her and she still looks just as beautiful as he remembers. 

"Alice-" he starts but she shakes her head. 

"Don't." 

"But-" 

"No, FP... please. I- I can't do this right now, I've got Betty with me and it's hard enough having to see you, I can't listen to what you have to say." She croaks out. 

His heart aches. "I'm sorry." 

She scoffs, taking her takeout bags from Pop when he sets them on the counter in front of her. "Yeah well, it's a little late for that." She hands Pop the money and looks back at FP. "You could've said that four months ago instead of ignoring every single one of my phone calls." She hisses, trying to keep her voice quiet. 

"Alice-" 

"I'm over it." She tells him, though the tears in her eyes tell a different story. "Elizabeth!" She calls, voice cracking. "Come on sweetie, we've gotta get home, say bye to Jughead." 

Betty scampers over, taking Alice's hand tightly in her own as they walk outside. 

Alice buckles Betty into her car seat, trying to keep her tears at bay, though her daughter is much too smart and she notices. 

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" 

"I'm okay, sweetheart." Alice assures her. Betty wipes a tear from her cheek and puckers her lips to give her a kiss. "Thank you. I love you." 

"I love you too, mommy. Do you want some of my milkshake? Will that make you happier?" 

Alice chuckles, smoothing Betty's ponytail. "It's okay sweetie, you can have the milkshake all to yourself. Thank you though." 

She climbs into the drivers seat and looks in the window of the diner. Watching as FP, Gladys and Jughead talk and laugh with one another. Big, genuine grins on their faces. 

Alice can't help it, she breaks down completely. Clutching the steering wheel tightly as she sobs silently so not to worry her daughter. 

_____ 

"How are you feeling, baby?" Alice asks Betty as she sits next to her hospital bed. 

The now five year old had been playing around in the backyard, climbing trees with Polly and the Andrews' boy, when Alice and Hal heard a blood curdling scream. 

They rushed out to find Betty on the ground, Polly and Archie crouched by her side. 

They took her to the hospital to check up on her, thankfully the little girl had only sustained a concussion. Alice was terrified she had broken a bone or had internal bleeding. 

"I'm hungry." 

Alice smiles. "You're hungry?" 

"Can I have jell-o?" 

"Do you want a sandwich too, maybe? You haven't had dinner." 

"A cheese sandwich?" 

"I'm sure I can find you a cheese sandwich." She looks towards Hal. "I'll be right back." 

"I'll be right here, clearly." He chuckles, gesturing to Polly who's fast asleep with her head in his lap. 

She smiles at the sight and walks out of the room, moving down the hall to the elevator. She stops when she hears a small voice calling after her. 

She twirls around and finds Jughead Jones chasing after her, calling her name. "Mrs C!" 

"Oh hi honey, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She crouches down to the little boys level. 

"It's okay, that's why I runned after you." He wrinkles his eyebrows. "Are you here to see my baby sister?" 

Alice feels her stomach do a somersault, Gladys and FP had their baby. "Oh, no, I'm here because Betty got hurt." 

His eyes grow wide. "Betty's hurt?" 

Sensing that she's worried the little boy she explains. "Oh she'll be okay, don't worry, she just hit her head so they're making sure she's alright. I can take you to go see her if you'd like?" 

"Really?" His eyes gleam and she nods to confirm it. "Okay! But first I want you to meet my baby sister." Before she can protest he's taking her hand and dragging her with him back down the hall, turning into a crowded waiting room. 

"Daddy! Look!" Jughead calls. 

Alice freezes as FP turns around, arms cradling a newborn baby wrapped in pink blanket. 

"Alice." He manages to get out. "Hi." He's obviously shocked to see her, she doesn't blame him. 

"Hi." She greets awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I was on my way to the cafeteria but this little one spotted me and flagged me down." She smiles at Jughead and ruffles his hair. "He wanted me to come meet his baby sister." 

"Show her Jellybean, daddy!" Jughead urges, looking up at the two adults with excitement in his eyes. 

FP nods and slowly walks over to Alice. She locks eyes with him as he makes his way over. He positions himself beside her so she can see the baby. "She's beautiful." Alice tells him, genuinely. The baby is very sweet and very alert. Staring up at her daddy with eyes that look identical to FP's. 

He smiles proudly. "Isn't she?" 

"What's her name?" 

"Forsythia." 

Alice lets out a short laugh. "Cute. Gotta keep the legacy going." 

He smiles. "That's the plan, yeah." 

They stare at each other for a moment before Jughead tugs on her hand, bringing her back to reality. "Right. Um, I told Jughead I'd take him to see Betty. Is that alright?" 

"Yeah that's fine. Our room number is 207." She nods. "Is she alright?" 

"For the most part yeah. She fell out of a tree and has a concussion, but thankfully that's the worst of it." 

"Good, I'm glad it was nothing too major. Still, a concussion is scary, especially at such a young age." 

She nods, scoffing. "You're telling me. Anyway, I'll see you around, I'm sure he and Betty will be talking for a while." 

"Thanks, Alice. Have fun, Jug. Be careful." He watches as Alice takes Jughead's hand in her own, the two walking down the hall together. 

She walks into the room with the little boy and watches as Betty's face lights up. "Juggie!" 

Alice smiles. "Jughead's little sister was born today." Alice tells her. "I ran into him on my way to the cafeteria." 

"Come up with me Juggie! I'm watching Sesame Street!" Alice helps the boy up onto the bed, making sure both kids are settled. 

"Okay, now I'll be back." 

She walks out of the room and down the hall again. Picking up her pace as she passes the waiting room FP is in. 

She makes it to the elevator and thinks she's in the clear, that is, until she hears FP's voice calling after her. 

She presses the elevator button repeatedly, trying to get it to come faster. 

It doesn't work so she instead heads towards the stairs, trying to ignore his voice getting closer. 

"Alice! Would you stop walking so damn fast!" He calls, following her down the stairs. He catches up to her quickly and reaches out to touch her shoulder, turning her towards him. "Alice," He repeats. "Can you not hear me?" 

She scoffs. "Oh I can hear you, I'm just not listening." 

He sighs. "You're still mad." 

"Of course I'm still mad, FP!" She hisses. "You told me you needed me, so I came over at eleven o'clock on a Friday night to come check on you. We share an amazing night together and you call me the next day saying we should talk more. So I, stupidly suggest we go for lunch, and then I sit there for almost an hour looking like a complete idiot, calling you and texting you, getting no response." He can tell she's working herself up and he knows it's just a matter of time before she breaks. "I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere, I didn't know what the hell happened to you because it's just so unlike you to not even answer. I deserved a response, FP!" 

"I know." He tells her gently. 

"If you know that then why didn't I get one? You could've just told me Gladys came back, I would've understood. Instead you went awol. I mean do I really mean that little to you? Am I only good enough to be around when you're horny and want to get your dick wet?" 

"What the hell, of course not, Alice. You know I would never use you." 

She shakes her head. "I don't know you at all anymore." He blinks. "The FP I know would've answered his phone, he would've told me that he couldn't make it instead of making me sit there like an idiot." 

"Did you ever stop to think about what was going on with me?" He barks. "Gladys came home the day before we were supposed to meet for lunch and told me she was pregnant. I'm sorry if my first priority wasn't you." 

"I'm never a priority to you. I wasn't in high school and I'm not now, I'm used to it." She seethes, her eyes filling with tears. "You could've told me that." She tells him, more softly this time. 

"I didn't want to hurt you." He admits. 

She quirks an eyebrow. "Hurt me?" 

He nods. "It's probably stupid but I thought we had something. At least, I felt something, that night. I wanted to talk to you about it but then Gladys came back and dropped that bombshell and on me and just... I thought it would hurt you if I told you she was pregnant because I thought that we both felt something that night." 

"You did?" 

He nods. "I mean, I know it was sex, but it was just so different from the other times. I never wanted you to go, I just wanted to hold you all night." 

She feels a tear slip down her cheek and she furiously wipes it away. "It felt different to me too. I think that's why it hurt so much when you stood me up." 

"I felt awful, if that's any help." 

She lets out a short laugh. "It helps a little." She sighs. "I don't think we can see each other anymore." 

He raises an eyebrow. "As friends or for sex?" he trails off, not knowing entirely what she means. 

"Both." She decides. "It's too hard. We, I... I can't just be your friend. It's too hard." 

He nods in understanding and she watches as his eyes gloss over with unshed tears. "I always thought it would be you." 

"I know, I did too." She sighs, catching sight of the wedding band on his finger. "But, she's the mother of your children. She's your wife now too from the looks of it. It doesn't matter how we feel, it's over." 

He nods, trying to keep a neutral expression. "Is that really what you want?" 

She shrugs. "Do we have a choice?" 

He shakes his head. "No. I guess not." His eyes flicker down to her lips and he's oh so tempted to lean in and kiss her one last time. He keeps himself from doing so however and steps back to give her some space. "I'll see you around then, Al." 

She nods and watches as he walks up the stairs. "FP?" He turns, humming in response. She smiles a little. "Congratulations. She's beautiful. She looks just like you." 

He smiles back at her. "Thanks, Alice. It means a lot." 

She nods and turns away from him, letting a tear fall when she hears the door shut behind him. 

_____

"Alright, I've got a cheese sandwich and two jell-o cups. I figured you'd like one, Jughead." 

The boy grins. "Thanks Mrs C!" 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She looks towards Hal, his lap now empty after having moved Polly onto the chair. 

He opens his arms for her to join him on the small, rickety, love seat. She leans in close to his side, feeling his arm curl around her shoulder as she rests her head on his. "You okay, honey? You were gone a while?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed a few minutes." 

Hal nods in understanding. "It's been a long day." 

"That's an understatement." 

He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep, hon. I'll take Jughead back to his parents in a little bit." 

She's grateful for that, because she's not sure she could handle seeing FP again. And so, she settles herself more comfortably against her husband and closes her eyes, succumbing to sleep. 

_____

FP and Alice didn't speak to each other again after that day. Maybe the occasional and obligatory "hello" as they passed one another, but nothing further. 

She and Hal grew apart, becoming more like acquaintances and co-workers, rather than husband and wife. 

Her relationships with her daughters frayed majorly. She had become incredibly over-protective of them, wanting to ensure that they never had to go through the hurt she did. 

Alas, as fate would have it, no matter how hard she tried to protect them, it didn't work. Polly fell in love with Jason Blossom and found herself pregnant at 16, just like Alice. Betty fell in love with Jughead, as fate would have it. And Alice prays every day that her daughter never has to go through the pain she did with FP. 

Loving him broke her heart, she doesn't want the same for Betty. 

_____ 

FP and Gladys continued to struggle their way through life. The bills were still late, tensions were still high, and they were relying on him selling drugs for the Serpents to help keep food on the table. It wasn't an ideal way to live, but they were alive, and that's what mattered. 

He picked up the bottle, just like he was afraid would happen. He promised himself it would just be one, then one became ten, and soon he found himself drinking himself to sleep every night. 

Gladys eventually had enough and packed up hers and Jellybean's things, heading off to Toledo with only a note in her absence. 

Jughead left him too, opting to live in the drive-in, rather than live with his father. And FP didn't blame him, he would've done the same. 

_____

He knew it would be a mistake coming to the party, why did he let Betty convince him? She was so much like her mother, so persuasive, there was no way he was getting himself out of going. 

He just wants to go home, and he's so close, but then a voice rings through the otherwise quiet street and a chill runs down his spine. 

"FP," Alice starts. He glares over at her. "As block captain of the neighbourhood watch, I'm obligated to ask you what you're doing on this side of town." 

He shakes his head and turns to face her, meeting her stony expression. "Don't act so high and mighty, Alice." He steps closer to her, watching as an eyebrow perks up. "You may not live on the Southside anymore," he looks her up and down. "you may not dress, like you're from the Southside, but we both know the truth. Snakes don't shed their skin so easily." He turns away from her and opens his truck door. 

She's fuming. "Goodnight, FP. Now get the hell out of my neighbourhood." 

He looks back at her once more. "You're still hot, Alice." She can't deny the shiver that runs through her at his words. "Too bad you're a stick in the mud." And with that he gets in his truck and drives off, leaving her standing in the middle of her cold, damp, street. 

Who cares if they had once loved each other. 

Hell, who cared if they still do? 

It's so much easier to hate each other.


End file.
